


Book club

by herat



Series: С благими намерениями [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Иногда оказывается, что ты совершенно не знаешь человека, который мельтешит перед глазами половину жизни





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сайд-стори к «С благими намерениями»

На утро после благотворительного аукциона Кларисса Моргенштерн сидела в солнечной гостиной Лайтвудов, с опаской принюхиваясь к темно-коричневой жиже в выделенной кружке. С неделю назад Изабель загорелась идеей научиться варить кофе, и с тех пор принимать из ее рук неопознанную жидкость стало еще опасней. Хотя, казалось бы, куда уж? Но, к счастью, на сей раз подруга была полностью поглощена сбором информации о таинственном незнакомце, до сих пор не вернувшем Алека со свидания.   
Кстати,  _кое-кто еще_  сегодня не ночевал дома, и на самом деле Клери прибежала посплетничать именно об этом, но приоритеты были расставлены. Куда там пестрому "книжному клубу" Джейса до сексуальной жизни Алека, в существование которой, как в НЛО, верили только самые открытые умы.   
\- Вот он! - наконец, довольно воскликнула Изабель. - Магнус Бейн... неудивительно, что имя показалось мне таким знакомым: последние два года он участвует в Нью-Йоркской неделе моды! И, кажется, вполне успешно, критики поют дифирамбы. В Инстаграмме только друзья и коты и... - тут девушка замолкла, присматриваясь к фотографиям, - он чем-то напоминает Азазеля, не находишь?  
Кстати, об этом.   
\- На самом деле я не читала книжек твоего брата. Джо говорит, что Алек списал с меня самую бесполезную и надоедливую героиню.  
\- Джо шутит, у вас с Фионой нет ничего общего! - тут же горячо возразила подруга.   
\- И тем не менее, ты сразу поняла, о ком я.  
От дальнейшего углубления в тему сомнительного "литературного юмора" старшего Лайтвуда их  ~~спас~~  отвлек хлопок входной двери. Весьма агрессивный хлопок, скажу я вам.  
\- Извращенцы! - "поздоровался" Джейс, пронесшись мимо, словно пылающая комета.   
Которая своим шлейфом погрузила гостиную в звенящую тишину аж на добрую минуту.  
\- Аааа... наверно, нам стоит?.. - наконец, неуверенно предложила гостья.  
\- Только после кофе, - открестилась Изабель.  
  
А ведь прошлый вечер начинался так многообещающе!   
И под этим я, разумеется, подразумеваю, что Джо не забаррикадировался в туалете еще на аукционе и даже не выпрыгнул из машины по пути в ресторан. Ни в один из них. О, да. Помня о том, что хочет впечатлить повара мишленовского уровня, Джейс забронировал столик в пяти самых популярных заведениях города с разницей в сорок минут.   
Первому хватило десяти. Оказалось, что Джо уже знаком с их официантом. А если точнее, довел беднягу до нервного срыва в своем реалити-шоу, публично похоронив мечты о высокой кухне. И увидев шанс отомстить, тот кинулся на обидчика с вилкой. Снова.  
С шеф-поваром второго ресторана у них, как выяснилось, шла полномасштабная война. А Алек еще считал его ребенком! В третьем Моргенштерн двадцать минут проторчал на кухне, объясняя «этим безруким кретинам, как нужно резать овощи!", после чего пробовать местные деликатесы стало, как минимум, рискованно. Зато в четвертом буквально расцвел, едва пригубив вина. И у Джейса, годами наблюдавшего за последствиями этой счастливой улыбки, волосы на загривке встали дыбом.  
\- Что?   
\- Ничего, - и это было, пожалуй, самое неправдоподобное "ничего" в истории. - Ну, ладно: вино  _слишком_  хорошо для «Клю дю Бар» две тысячи шестого.   
-  _Тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят шестой_ , - прочитал Джейс, взяв в руки бутылку. - И насколько оно дороже?   
\- Скажем так, на твоем месте я бы пил быстрее.   
С другого конца зала к ним уже бежал бледный официант.  
И, наконец, в последнем ресторане Джонатана узнали с порога. Ради них метрдотель согнал с места влюбленную парочку прямо посреди предложения руки и сердца. Шеф-повар выбежал из кухни, чтобы лично принять заказ. А бедный официант, дрожа от ответственности, свалившейся на его хрупкие плечи, разлил вино вместо бокалов прямо Джейсу на брюки.  
\- Счет, пожалуйста.   
  
Итак, это была катастрофа. Даже  _пять_  маленьких катастроф, объединившихся в один гигантский... кхм, провал. И, честно говоря, Джейс и сам не понимал, как на излете дня вместо собственной спальни оказался в стерильном лофте в сердце Манхэттена, любуясь ночными огнями, пока хозяин дома колдовал над плитой.   
\- В конце концов, кто-то должен накормить тебя сегодня, - объяснил Джонатан, продиктовав таксисту свой адрес, - и сомневаюсь, что это будет Изабель.   
Не то, чтобы Джейс возражал. Правда, он ожидал чего-то более оригинального, чем стейк.   
\- Знаешь, даже я не критикую блюд, которых не пробовал, - оскорбился его скептицизму повар. - Хорошо приготовленный стейк ничем не уступает высокой кухне. К тому же он не требует много времени. Ты как раз успеешь принять душ и переодеться во что-нибудь, не залитое вином.  
\- Просто к сведению: есть и более простые способы снять с меня штаны.  
\- Даже не сомневаюсь.  
Наверно, Джейсу стоило обидеться. Но после такого... насыщенного вечера он был голоден, уставший и слегка навеселе. И Джонатан Моргенштерн готовил ему стейк, закатав рукава и расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу своей белоснежной рубашки.   
Ситуация была исключительной. 


	2. Chapter 2

Надоедливый Джейс Вейланд, годами с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, пытавшийся добавить имя Джонатана в список своих "побед", сидел на его кухне, в его одежде и пил его вино. Это напоминало начало несмешного анекдота. Но во что, действительно, верилось с трудом, так это в то, что они довольно сносно проводили время!   
Вейланд всегда казался ему больше... карикатурой, нежели реальным человеком. Капитан футбольной команды, мистер Популярность, сражающий впечатлительных поклонниц белозубой улыбкой. Падкий на все блестящее и, конечно, не обремененный интеллектом. Так сказать, упаковка без содержимого. Справедливости ради стоит отметить, за все эти годы Джонатан ни разу не удосужился приглядеться повнимательней и теперь гадал, в чем еще мог ошибаться. Кто знает, возможно, Вейланд сумеет развлечь его не только светской беседой? В конце концов, такой... богатый послужной список должен говорить о качестве, верно? К тому же, Джонатану и самому не помешало бы немного расслабиться. Честно говоря, с бесконечными заботами о ресторане и реалити-шоу последний раз ему перепадало... О.... Наверно, вспоминать дольше минуты - это плохой признак.  
Поставив бокал на стол, парень поднялся с места и быстрым хищным движением подался вперед, оборвав Джейса на полуслове поцелуем. На вкус тот оказался, словно молодое вино. Яркое и обманчиво мягкое, с богатым ароматом спелых ягод, дурманящим голову, и терпким послевкусием. Пригубив однажды, оторваться было уже невозможно. Впрочем, ему бы и не позволили. Едва оправившись от первого шока, Вейланд намертво вцепился в его рубашку и принялся отвечать на поцелуй с такой голодной страстью, что последние сомнения растаяли, как дым. Этот вечер мог закончиться только в спальне.  
  
Джейс оказался просто  _исключительным_  любовником. Он так дрожал от нетерпения, избавляясь от одежды. Так захватывающе смотрелся, раскинувшись на простынях. Словно чертово произведение искусства. Так послушно вложил руки в петлю ремня, без раздумий отдавая себя по власть диких страстей любовника. Так бесстыдно выгибался навстречу ласкам. Так сладко стонал, насаживаясь на его пальцы, так одуряюще тесно сжимался вокруг его члена, кончая!..  
Джонатан заснул с мыслью о том, что надо было уступить гораздо раньше.  
  
А проснулся от запаха кофе. Кровать была пуста, но характерные звуки, доносившиеся из-за закрытых дверей, свидетельствовали о том, что Вейланд все же не сбежал с рассветом, как можно было ожидать. Он нашелся на кухне в одних только джинсах, со следами вчерашнего разврата на... да, собственно, везде, куда ложился взгляд. Безумно сексуальное зрелище!   
\- Стоит только дать слабину, и неприятель начинает захватывать территорию.   
\- Ты, может быть, и Артихрист высокой кухни, но кофе - это моя епархия, - похвастался парень, вливая эспрессо в молочную пенку. - Доброе утро.   
\- Доброе, - лаконично отозвался Джонатан, принимая из его рук дымящуюся кружку.   
Оооо, напиток богов!  
Пару минут они просто наслаждались тишиной, пока та неизбежно не начала давить. Первым предсказуемо сдался Вейланд:  
\- Итак... кто-то должен начать, да?   
И Джонатан с радостью уступал это право. Он вообще не был силен в коммуникации по крайней мере до двух чашек кофе. Да и после них, если уж на то пошло.  
\- Мне было хорошо прошлой ночью. И, не хотелось бы казаться самодовольным, \- но, давайте на чистоту, это просто физически невозможно, - но, кажется, тебе тоже. Так что мы могли бы как-нибудь повторить.  
Стоп, что? А где же "но"? Разве все шло не к нему?  
\- Только предупреждаю: если хочешь в пафосный ресторан, тебе и платить. Алек отберет у меня свою кредитку, как только я вернусь домой.  
\- А говорят, что романтика мертва, - картинно попенял Джонатан, пытаясь выиграть время, чтобы перегруппироваться.   
Кажется, не будет никакого "но". Джейс чертов Вейланд требовал с него второе свидание!   
\- Вот пошел бы со мной на школьный выпускной, была бы тебе романтика. А сейчас я старше и мудрее. Смирись, Моргенштерн: с твоим характером я - лучшее, на что ты можешь рассчитывать.  
Жестокая, но правда. Ладно, в порядке бреда:   
\- А как же твой "книжный клуб"?   
\- А что с ним?   
Серьезно?  
\- Я, знаешь ли, никогда не умел делиться.  
В ответ Джейс пару раз растерянно моргнул.  
\- Боюсь, тебе придется объяснить, как книжный клуб касается моей личной жизни?   
В смысле, как? Разве это не очевидно?! Но Вейланд выглядел таким... искренним, что в голову вопреки всем доводам рассудка лезли самые безумные мысли.  
\- Джейс, для ясности: что ты подразумеваешь под "книжным клубом"?   
\- Ладно, может, я еще просто не допил свою чашку кофе, но что  _ты_  подразумеваешь под книжным клубом? - в ответ удивился парень. - Чем еще он может быть?  
И если бы это был мультик, его челюсть сейчас закатилась бы под диван. Вау... просто... ВАУ.... Книжный клуб. В смысле, самый настоящий КНИЖНЫЙ КЛУБ!   
\- Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но все - подчеркну: не только я -  _все_  твои знакомые считают это эвфемизмом для...  
\- Для?  
\- Для...   
Нет, Джонатан просто не мог закончить свою мысль. Это же все равно, что пнуть щеночка! Так что он просто  _очень выразительно_  прокашлялся и поиграл бровями, надеясь, что Джейс догадается как-нибудь... без слов. И через пару мгновений тот, действительно, изменился в лице.  
\- Извращенцы!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Вообще-то Алек ждал допроса. С пристрастием. В словаре Иззи напротив фразы "частная жизнь", наверняка, стоял жирный вопросительный знак, так что по дороге домой молодой человек морально готовился к пытке сестринским любопытством. А вместо этого застал... эээ...   
Два соляных столпа?   
Неразлучные подружки застыли на кушетке в гостиной, распиная пустоту круглыми, словно блюдца, глазами. И, разумеется, как ответственный старший брат, вместо того, чтобы оперативно забаррикадироваться в спальне, Алек тут же спросил:  
\- Что случилось?   
Иззи резко вскинула голову и даже попыталась ответить, хмуря брови от бесплодных усилий. Но в конце концов беспомощно перевела взгляд на подругу.   
\- Ээээ... книжный клуб Джейса... до сих пор не верится... оказался настоящим книжным клубом, - с трудом объяснила Клери. - Тем, где они собираются раз в неделю и обсуждают прочитанное.   
Стоп, что???  
\- Джейс  _читает_?   
\- Видимо.  
\- Книжки без картинок? - на всякий случай уточнил парень.   
\- Только с фотографией автора.  
Да, такие новости выбивали почву из-под ног. В прямом и переносном смыслах.   
\- Аааа где ты сам провел ночь? - наконец, вспомнила сестра. - Потому что Бейн заплатил только за ужин, знаешь ли.  
\- Я... это... - но, разумеется, мысли Алека были уже далеко. - Подождите, а у нас есть какие-то доказательства, или мы просто верим Джейсу на слово?..  
  
  
\- Я наконец-то понял, что хочу получить на Рождество, - тем временем жаловался Вейланд. - Новую семью!  
\- Бывает, старик, - осторожно посочувствовал клиент и сбежал, едва дождавшись своего кофе.  
Замечательно! То, что нужно развивающемуся бизнесу - легенда о сумасшедшем баристе.   
\- Осторожней в желаниях, - предупредил знакомый голос.  _До боли_  знакомый, - я в детстве просил на Рождество о том же и получил Клариссу с Лили.   
И не это ли лучшее подтверждение того, что у Санты все же есть список плохих детей?  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Ты не отвечаешь на звонки и сообщения, - с удовольствием попенял ему Моргенштерн, - что еще мне оставалось?  
\- Понять намек. Ты вроде бы неглупый малый.   
\- Да ладно, это было честное недоразумение...  
Ах,  _честное_!..  
\- И! - спешно добавил парень, поняв свою ошибку. -  **И**  я пришел извиниться...  
\- А я пришел за кофе! - напомнил о себе следующий клиент, - так что, может, отложите свою драму до конца рабочего дня?   
\- Разумеется, отложим!   
\- Замечательно. Капучино и ролл с курицей.   
И вот отсюда все пошло по.... куда-то не туда.  
\- Что?.. что ты творишь?! - завопил Моргенштерн, как только Джейс закинул ролл в микроволновку.  
\- Разогреваю еду.  
\- Яяяяясно, - ох, уж этот его вечный выпендреж! - Просто впусти меня.  
\- Ты же вроде пришел извиняться.  
\- Это было  _до того_ , как я понял, что ты травишь людей средь бела дня!  
Окинув профессионально цепким взглядом небогатое содержимое Джейсовой кухоньки и записав что-то на первом подвернувшемся клочке бумаги, повар устремил свой взор на очередь клиентов.  
\- Ты! Псевдо-рокер, который спит с моей сестрой!  
И, словно волны Красного моря перед Моисеем, очередь расступилась перед зашедшимся кашлем Саймоном.  
\- В квартале отсюда есть неплохой фермерский рынок. Пройдись по нему с этим списком и поживее. У нас тут "Код красный".  
\- Вообще-то я просто зашел выпить кофе, - смело прохрипел парень.  
\- Вообще-то я всю еще подумываю рассказать Лили о том, что все прошлое лето Клери колесила по Европе в турне с твоей горе-группой вместо того, чтобы нежиться на французском побережье с маминой родней.  
\- Где там, говоришь, твой рынок?   
В защиту Саймона: это, действительно, была страшная угроза. На слушаниях по опеке во время развода Лили Моргенштерн чуть не откусила голову адвокату Валентина, утверждавшему, что мачеха не может любить приемных детей, как родных. Не было на свете никого, достойного ее любимых чад, а уж за лето в Европе Льюис мог распрощаться с последними шансами на родительское благословение.  
\- Подозреваю, что тебе об этом никогда не говорили, но вежливая просьба творит чудеса, - ни на что особенно не надеясь, все же прокомментировал Джейс.  
\- Так быстрее.   
  
Разумеется, это была самая насыщенная рабочая смена со дня открытия "Джава Джейс". Уже вторая клиентка тихонько ахнула, едва взглянув на Джонатана, и потянулась к телефону.   
\- Цени, на какие жертвы я иду ради тебя, Вейланд, - прошипел повар, улыбаясь в камеру.  
И понеслось.   
Уже в сумерках Джейс волевым решением отпустил на волю бедного Саймона,  _добровольно_  оставшегося на подхвате, разогнал самых настойчивых клиентов, и они остались только вдвоем на разоренной кухне.  
\- Я ведь, действительно, хотел извиниться, - напомнил Джонатан, переведя дух.  
\- За что, что считал меня кобелем? - на всякий случай уточнил Вейланд. Потому что, Бог его знает, что еще может выплыть наружу.  
\- За то, что никогда не воспринимал тебя всерьез. Все эти годы мне и в голову не приходило, что ты можешь хотеть чего-то... настоящего.  
И неудивительно - с такой-то репутацией! Но, кажется, сейчас... сейчас... нужно только собраться с духом.   
\- Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, это было в выпускном классе? Я помогал Клери с проектом по истории, когда вы с Валентином ворвались в дом. Вы ругались.  _Очень громко._  Он собирался отправить тебя в какую-то бизнес-школу в Швейцарии, а ты... ты хотел на кулинарные курсы в Париж и не уступал ни на йоту. Веришь или нет, но тот вечер вдохновил меня бороться с бабкой за свое собственное будущее, хотя она уже подала от моего имени заявку в Йель на юридический.   
Имоджен ворвалась в его жизнь, как ураган, выбив из колеи и придавив к земле непомерной ответственностью за усыхающий род Эрондейлов. И Джейс, так жаждавший сопричастности хоть с кем-то, почти позволил ей перекроить себя на свой лад. А потом он увидел, как злобный старший брат Клери до бела сжимает кулаки под натиском отца. И не прогибается.  
\- А еще тогда я понял, что ты не так уж плох, как пытаешься казаться. Что весь твой яд и злоба - это всего лишь панцирь, и никто просто не удосуживался приглядеться повнимательней. И... я не знаю, как так вышло, но с тех пор я постоянно смотрю на тебя.  
Вот и все. Теперь мяч официально «был на другой стороне». А Моргенштерн, чтоб его, смотрел совершенно нечитаемым взглядом, оглушенный этим внезапным признанием. И сердце в груди предательски убегало в пятки от страха.   
\- Черт, никогда не пытался произнести это вслух, как же глупо з...  
Договорить он уже не успел.   
Джонатан целовался с каким-то безумным, диким огнем. Словно в последний раз. Но, кажется, все только начиналось.   
\- Не знаю, подходящее ли сейчас время, - совершенно бесстыдно севшим голосом выдохнул Джейс в сгущающиеся сумерки, когда они наконец-то оторвались друг от друга, - но мне бы хотелось... мне бы хотелось пригласить тебя в свой  _книжный клуб_. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я...


End file.
